


Romantica week 2020

by LillyUnova



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what else to to type here, M/M, Mild Smut, slight angst, so I apologize for that, these are gonna be pretty short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: A tumblr event for any and all things Romantica!The prompts I chosen:Day 2: CookingDay 3: StargazingDay 4: FamilyDay 5: Free AUDay 6: WorkDay 7: Soulmates
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Gingersnap

Day 2: **Cooking** | Resting

Note: I should apologize if these aren’t as good. If I could, I would spend more time on these and make them better. But it is what it is. I hope you enjoy these!

* * *

It’s another one of those days.

Slow silent days such as these were a rarity. Misaki couldn’t remember the last time they just sat on the couch, hands barely touching each other as they watched TV.

He had to admit being able to relax with the one he loved was a feeling he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

It remained silent beside the television playing a baking related show of sorts, Misaki’s emerald eyes took in everything the woman on the large smooth screen was doing, a faint buzzing could be heard as the camera panned down to the handmade cookie dough on the metal bench. A thin layer of flour lined the rich colored dough, keeping it from drying.

“Whoa.. I thought cookie dough is a white colour, why is it a ginger color?” Admittedly the look on his lover’s face brought a smile to his own. Seeing that sparkle in Akihiko’s violet eyes when something ‘commoners’ would do was an adorable sight to see.

Misaki sighed, the smile on his face only grew. “They’re making gingersnap cookies. That’s why the dough’s that way. It’s because of the ginger.” Just as he mentioned the ingredient, the camera turned to the fragrant scented jar of brown powder adding emphasis to his explanation.

A hum was all he got in response. It didn’t exactly bother him, he wasn’t exactly the social type. They mostly communicate through their actions rather than their words, their hands on top of each other's were one of the many examples of that.

“Do you think you can recreate those?” Was what finally broke the silence.

“I think I can. If there’s any extra powdered ginger then I’ll give it a shot.” The television screen reflected their faces. Misaki stood up and stretched his tense arms, his lover looked to be lost in his thoughts.

“Usagi-san, are you okay?” He craned his head towards the author, deciding not to go to the kitchen like he was originally planned to do. He didn't exactly look sullen but something was definitely wrong with him.

"Oi Usagi-san-"

"Do you think you can make some of those cookies?" For the most part, he remained indifferent when he asked and more inquiries popped up.

Misaki hesitantly nodded his head as a silent way of probing for more. He padded across the living room to the kitchen with his clean, black apron in his hands. “...I think it would be good idea for my upcoming book”

Another story? That must be what him and Aikawa were discussing the night prior. He decided to indulge in that idea. Whenever he saw his lover indulged in the world of his stories and lore was fascinating to the brunette. 

He couldn’t help but think of a homely setting when he mentioned baking cookies and it brought a frown on his face.

In an instant, a lightbulb lit up in his head at an idea. "How about you help me do it." Misaki's voice turned strained as he reached for a glass bowl. "For an immersive experience."

All he got was a nod with a soft smile.

**/GG/**

A crack brought Misaki's attention away from the large stand mixer in front of him. It wasn't like Misaki trusted Akihiko, he was just… inexperienced is all.

"Misaki, are those white things supposed to be in the eggs?" For emphasis, he pointed at the bits of egg shells in the whites.

"No they aren't, those are a part of the shell." The noise of shortening in the mixer came to a halt, the need to yell over it was now meaningless.

His eyes trailed back to the bowl of eggs, the tip of the spoon went into the bowl being mindful not to break the yolk trying to scoop up the impurities.

He handed him the spoon with a quick explanation, "See here, you use this spoon and scoop up the yolks and put it in the trash."

Seemed easy enough right? But seeing is easier to see something rather than do it and now wasn’t an exception. For some reason, The shell just refused to come out of the bowl. It just clung to the whites like they were a single entity.

But after multiple attempts, he finally managed to scoop out a single shard of the egg shell discarding it. Violet eyes scanned the bowl for more shards, not wanting that crunchy texture in the final product.

He noticed Misaki hanging his apron on the hook. “I’ll be right back Usagi-san, I need to use the washroom. Do you think you can handle the stand mixer?” Once again, he nodded but walked up to him kissing him on his cheek.

**/GG/**

"You did great!" Every inch of their penthouse was surrounded by a cozy aura, the smell of the gingersnaps baking was the perfect way to end their relaxing day.

The sun started to hide underneath the horizon after 10 minutes of silently waiting, both listening to each other's heart beating in near sync to their own and talking about Akihiko's new novel.

"How long have you been thinking about this for?" His voice was soft, barely audible. He took note of Misaki's eyes fluttering close and opening again, an indicator of fatigue.

"When we were watching the television. When I saw you in that apron, it all came together." At this, Misaki's cheeks turned a light shade of red. 

W-what's so good about me wearing an apron?" Misaki turned his head away from him to hide the pout on his face. 

"You're my muse, like I told Takahiro, my writing has changed for the better when you came into my life." At this, he remained silent, the feeling of his cool hand cupping his cheek like a precious jewel confirmed what would happen next.

The feeling of those familiar lips on his own made that tingle feeling to slither up his spine, but he welcomed the feeling. Misaki succumbed to the pleasure and let his tired eyes flutter shut as he wrapped his arm around his neck. 

It was one of those days and one of the many reasons as to why Misaki absolutely refused to let Akihiko go.

* * *

_ **Epilogue** _

_ ‘Why in the world is this so salty?’ _ Was the first thing that came into his head as both Misaki and Akihiko took bites into their cookies. The soft texture of the confections was on point, the fragrant ginger gave it its signature flavour. But the question still stood.

Why the fuck is it so salty?

They did everything according to the recipe. Add the eggs, shortening, flour, sugar- Wait a minute..

Sugar. Surely Akihiko didn’t do what he was thinking he did. “Usagi-san…” Misaki wasn’t irate at this little mistake -or maybe he was, they looked so good and it would’ve been such a waste of ingredients- He turned around, quickly chewing and swallowing in order to respond.

“Did you perhaps replace the sugar with salt?” In an instant everything clicked. Of course he remained calm, simply standing up to throw away the half eaten cookie in the trash can not making an effort to answer the question.

“That explains the taste then.”

Takahashi Misaki made a mental note that day to never leave his lover alone in the kitchen for whatever reason.


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the following headcanon made by me
> 
> Imagine Misaki pointing out constellations and different stars and going on and on about their meanings and origins or something like that and Usagi would just stare at him just thinking about how cute it is seeing his lover rant about something he’s passionate in.

Day 3: Stargazing _|_ Promise

Note: Hope you enjoy this! This one is hella short but it’s something hehe. Based on a headcanon made by me.

* * *

Not a single word could be said as a blindfolded Misaki was guided through the cool forest, his mind ran a mile a minute, the feeling of cool hands from behind him helped quell the anxious feeling deep inside.

“U-usagi-san?” His voice came out as a timid whisper as he felt the root of a tree graze his shoe. “Where are you taking me?” His last experience with this forest was for lack of a better word, frightening. 

Needless to say, the idea of walking through a vast forest at midnight was the last thing he imagined to do that weekend.  _ ‘Just breathe’ _ he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as a shiver went down his spine due to the cool night air. How long has it been? He couldn’t say as his phone was back in the manor.

Today was a weird day. But then again, when was anything supposedly normal with any member of the Usami family. It started out okay for the most part with both eating breakfast together like normal. After escaping the expert hands of Akihiko, he made it to Mitsuhashi and into Kamijou-sensei's class. The rest was nothing but a blur but before he knew it, Akihiko had announced an impromptu vacation at his family's manor.

“We’re here. You can relax now.” After what felt like an eternity his emerald eyes were exposed to the beautiful scenery in front of him, the moon stood tall and proud, the stars acted as the sky’s only decoration. 

Misaki couldn’t utter a single word. His eyes darted between his lover and the sky, a combination of wonderment and confusion swam inside his jewel-like eyes. The moonlight illuminated Misaki’s pale skin making the brunette look like even more of an angel than he already was. All he was missing was the glowing halo perched atop his head.

“Your tunnel…that’s where you wanted to go?” 

Akihiko nodded. “Yeah, today is supposed to be a clear sky and I wanted to spend some of the night here.”

“I’ve been planning this for the last couple of days.” Was what he added, as they took a seat on dry grass floor, Misaki flinched uncomfortably feeling the prickly grass poking him on the back of the head but the view of the sky was worth the discomfort. The stars basked in the attention they were receiving, they twinkled, not moving an inch.

A light breeze picked up the fallen leaves swirling around before going into the dark forest.

“Usagi-san, it’s the little dipper.” His free hand pointed towards 7 stars, 4 were arranged in a bowl like fashion while the remaining 3 acted as its handle.

“It’s the little dipper, the easiest constellation you can see. The way the stars are arranged is like a bowl.” He outlined the 4 stars. “And the handle. The very bottom of the handle is Polaris or the north star. You can usually find it by looking at the big dipper.”

All Akihiko never knew how soothing Misaki’s voice was. It wasn’t comically high-pitched, nor was it overly dull, it was just perfect for him and it was even better when he was rambling on about anything in particular.

“You can use the big dipper to find it by using the 2 pointer stars from the big dipper, I think they’re called Merak and Dubhe-” He felt those familiar lips lock onto his own immediately warming them up. He felt those cold hands in his hair, the kiss only deepened.

Sharp violet eyes meld with emerald green, mute passion swimming inside the irises. Misaki’s fingers ran through his silver hair, their other hands were intertwined. It was like time had stopped and it was just the two of them. His body temperature skyrocketed, his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Oxygen became scarce and was the reason for their separation, light panting could be heard as they regained their composure.

"Sometimes I wonder how you manage to become even cuter than you already are." 

Embarrassment soon took over. “I-I’m not cute.” The residual tingling feeling was like small bursts of energy. Not knowing what else to do -other than wallow in embarrassment- he leaned his head on his lover’s chest. His heartbeat along with the light breeze made that small heaven the two lovers shared. A heaven that wasn’t for anyone but them.

_ 'Usagi-san is like the North star and I'm Merak. But I want to keep that star all to myself, only I want the ability to see it. For my eyes only.' _


End file.
